In integrated power amplifiers, it is known to arrange a temperature sensing transistor adjacent to the output transistors in the power amplifier to sense the temperature of the output transistors and influence the power amplifier when its temperature has reached a predetermined temperature value.
These so-called temperature controllers normally operate in such a manner that at too high a silicon temperature, the power amplifier is turned off in order to let the output transistors cool to a lower temperature. When this lower temperature is reached, the power amplifier is again turned on and, anew, the temperatures rises. If the cause of the too high temperature remains, the power amplifier will, thus, alternately be turned off and on.
That the power amplifier alternately is turned off and on constitutes a problem in case the power amplifier constitutes the output stage of e.g. a subscriber line interface circuit whose operation is monitored by means of a microprocessor or a computer. Moreover, the transmission of e.g. speech and/or data through the line interface circuit will be impossible when the operation of the output stage is disturbed in this manner.